Babel
Babel is one of the antagonists of the series. He is one of the 88 saints of Athena, and one of the 24 Silver Saints. He is protected by the Centaurus Constelation so he wears the Centaurus Cloth. Story Silver Saint Arc In the manga Babel was the second Silver Saint to meet his defeat at the hands of the Bronze Saints. He was sent along with the Eagle Saint Marin, the Lizard Saint Misty, the Hound Saint Asterion and the Whale Saint Moses to kill the Bronze Saints for their crimes against the Sanctuary. However, due to Mu's intervention, they went after the wrong Saints, and ended up killing the Black Saints instead. Babel kills Black Swan. Believing they had accomplished their mission, they retreated, though Misty stayed behind to confirm his suspicions. After some time, Babel grew worried and returned to find Misty dead on the beach they had left. Here the Cygnus Saint Hyoga appeared and challenged the Silver Saint, and Babel was confused because he thought he had already killed the Bronze Saint. He regained his composure and fought, believing he had the advantage with his flames, but his best tecnic was frooze by Hyoga's cold cosmo. He was killed by Hyoga's Holodnyj Smerč. In the anime he attacks after the battle that the Pegasus Saint Seiya and Marin had against Asterion and Moses, just after Athena reveals his identity to the Bronze Saints. He has the upper hand of the combat because Hyoga was protecting his comadres and was unable to freeze the flames. Babel was near to complete his mision when the Steel Saints interfire. Sho absorved his flames with his armor. Thanks to this intervention Hyoga was able to regain health freeze Babel's flames and hits Babel with his Holodnyj Smerč. While he was dying he fells the warm cosmo of Athena, and died happily in her hands. Hades Arc He has abriefly appierence in the anime, being resurected by Hades. He goes along with Misty and Moses goes to Siberia were the Cygnus Saint, Hyoga, was. They tried to defeat him, but were easily overpowered by Hyoga's chilling attacks. Yet as they lay there dying on the ice, they entrusted Athena to his care. Although Babel's resurrection was clearly depicted in the anime adaptation, Kurumada only hinted it in his manga, with the opened tombs of deceased Silver Saints. Power and Abiilities Babel was trained in Centaur Island. He had the ability to control fire, and travel like a will-o'-the-wisp. As a Silver Saint has superior strenght and speed of an average Bronze saint. His Moves are the Fireballs and the Photiá Rouphéchtra. He appears to be stronger in the anime than in the Manga. In his battle at the colosseum Hyoga has problems to deal with him while in the Manga fight Hyoga easily overpower him. Cloth and Constellation Babel's Silver Cloth represents the Centaurus Constellation. It represents an uncouth member of the centaur species. The anime version differs slightly from the original to minor details and the pelvic armor. Trivia He shares the same name of the biblical tower of Babel Category:Personaggi de I Cavalieri dello zodiaco Category:Silver Saints Category:Deceduti Category:Maschio